All this time
by whatslikeme
Summary: Blaine didn't lived the perfect live of a teenager. No, he hated his live. With a homophobic dad and a Depressive mom there wasn't anything to like at home. At the same time, Kurt lived a perfect live. He had a sweet loving family and great friends. But there was something missing... When the two boys meet under circumstances and Kurt helps Blaine, There's a change in both lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Chapter warnings: VIOLENCE! So this is my first fanfic ever, so don't be to hard for me. So thanks for reading this! Excuse me for bad grammar because English is not my first language. But Enjoy! I hope you like it and review please so I know that people like it or that there are things that I can change (: oh and I will update every Tuesday and Friday ( If I can of course)**

* * *

_"I wish you were never born!" _The words echoed in his head. As a young boy, he never expected to hear that from his dad. But right now, it wasn't that big surprise for him. He looked to his dad, the men who once loved him, That called him his son and said he was proud of him. But now all those things were gone. And to be honest, he didn't think of the men who was yelling at him, was his dad.

_"well… maybe you're not the only one!" _He shouted back at the men in front of him. He saw how the men's eyes got darker and walked towards him, stopping in front of him and looking down. Blaine swallowed and bit on his under lip. How could it come this far?

Then, a loud sound of skin touching skin echoed throw the living room. Blaine didn't even felt the pain, he was in a sort of bubble, his own place. He could feel his head turn to the side and his hand going to his cheek. He slowly looked back at the man. _"If you didn't want to be born, why are you still here then? Why didn't you make an end to it?" _The men asked and tilled his head slightly to the side.

_"Nobody would miss you, because first you're such a disappointment for this family and second, Nobody would like to talk to a fag." _With that, his father walked out the living room. Blaine sighed softly and looked to the ground. _"well… maybe I will…" _He whispered and turned around, slowly walking up the stairs.

When he was in his room he let himself fall down in his bed, with his face in his pillow. He had to scream, he needed to express his feelings. With that thought, he started to scream his lungs out. Then tears started to form in his eyes. Blaine made of his body a little ball and cried. The feeling of being alone in this world. Nobody loved him. Nobody needed him and just like he just heard, nobody would miss him.

He could make a end at all of this, Just one single thing to do, and all the pain would be gone. All this feelings would be forgotten, just like he would be forgotten. Maybe his parents would be a lot happier. Maybe his mom wouldn't be depressive anymore and would live a happy live with his dad.

_"This is crazy…" _Blaine mumbled to himself and sight deeply. With all those thoughts he fell asleep. So he could wake up the next morning when all this would happen again, and to let it all happen the next day, every god damn day.

* * *

**End Note: So this was it! It's a bit short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise! I hope you like it and review would be nice (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update. I hate a testweek on my school, but now i have summervacation so i can update more and sooner. I hope that you like this story so far!**

* * *

Kurt lived the perfect live. He got straight A's at school, had a good loving family who supported him in everything that he does and had the best friends somebody could have. What else could he wish for? but still, he knew that something was missing. But what? He couldn't do else then feeling selfish for not being totally happy with his live. But he was so curious and wanted to fill that gaping hole.

He thought about it while he took his weekly walk throw the neighborhood. It was a nice day, the sun was shining and the sky was clear blue. But even though it was this nice spring day, almost nobody was out there. Maybe that was because it was this early.

Kurt closed his eyes and tilled his head a little bit so the sun was shining on his face. It felt really good, it calmed him. He almost forgot about everything around him. But then something snapped him out of his thoughts. The sound of cardrivers kicking on the brake and honking was irresistible.

When he looked over he saw a boy, probarly his age, standing on the road. People where screaming to him that he had to look out and get of the highway, but he ignored them. What was that boy doing? why would he stand on the road with all this cars?

Before Kurt noticed that he even moved he found himself next the road. _"Hey you! what are you doing?"_ He yelled at the boy, trying to get his attantion. But it didn't worked. _"Please, come of the road, it's dangerous."_ Kurt tried again. Still no reaction. Then the sound of a truck coming closer got to Kurts ears. The truck was going straight to where to boy was standing. And yet again, the boy didn't noticed.

"_Watch out!" _Kurt yelled and sprinted to the boy, not thinking what could happen to him, or the boy, or the truck. When he got where the boy was standing he grabbed his hand and pulled him over, away from the driving Truck.

When they stood on the side of the road, save from all the driving cars and trucks, Kurt finally looked to the boy. _"Are you okay? Why were you even on the road?"_ He asked to boy after he got his breath back. The boy only looked at him. he didn't said anything. _"Can you even talk?"_ Kurt asked him, frowning. _"Why were you standing on that damn road?"_ Kurt asked again. _"You could've died!"_

Finally the boy moved. He let his head hang and looked to his shoes. _"T-thank you.."_ he softly said. _"I don't know what i was doing there."_

Kurt stared for a second to the boy, not really knowing what to say. _"You're welcome, but next time place watch out. I don't want you to get hurt." _Kurt told the boy and he nodded. He could tell the boy was ashamed and shy. He could understand that, i mean, Kurt just pulled him away from a driving truck, and the boy didn't even knew why he was standing on the road. Even though Kurt didn't really believed him.

"_I... should go." _The boy said and turned around, about to walk away. "_Maybe i see you some other time. Thanks again."_ he said and walked away. Leaving Kurt speechless.

* * *

**End note: So here is the second chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. And remember there could be any things wrong because english is not my first language. But I did my best! I would really appreciate it if you left a review ^^**


End file.
